1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a device management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the view of maintenance management and resource management, a proposed system is capable of remotely determining a location of a device such as a home electrical appliance or an OA (Office Automation) apparatus. In a location detection system, a terminal measures its location using GPS (Global Positioning System), and transmits the measurement result to a monitoring center.
However, in a system using GPS, a cellar phone network or the like, when a device is located in an indoor place where its electric wave does not reach, a location of the device is hardly detected, and consequently, even if an OA apparatus, for example, installed in accordance with a lease contract was relocated improperly, such improper relocation of the device is hardly detected.